wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Do You Like It?
X X X X X Yes, there is unused space; this is to get around that annoying bar. The purpose of "Do You Like It?" is simple; there will be polls asking about whether you like the game, movie, show, etc. in question. You mark "Yes" if you like it or "No" if you don't. If you want something specific, request in the talk page. Some of these may cover entire series, to save page space. There will be ten polls added per day from now on (I don't want to overload the page.) I plan on starting with more famous media, and if this is popular enough, I'll get into some less well-known stuff. (Now that I've figured out Wikia's (archaic) poll system, I can add more of these.) (Sorry, folks. Nobody's voting on these things, so it's basically become another "read-my-opinions" page. This is not what I intended it for. I'll do something else poll-related instead.) (Since I am apparently not allowed to clear MY OWN PAGE, instead I will tell you where to go. Look for "Do You Like It? Version 2" coming soon.) FINAL UPDATE: Version 2 is out! Put "Do You Like It? (Version 2) in the searchbar and get voting! Video Games Angry Birds Yes No Assassin's Creed Yes No Call of Duty Yes No Crash Bandicoot Yes No Doom Yes No The Elder Scrolls Yes No Fallout Yes No Final Fantasy Yes No God of War Yes No Grand Theft Auto Yes No Guitar Hero Yes No Halo Yes No Just Dance Yes No Kingdom Hearts Yes No The Legend of Zelda Yes No Madden NFL Yes No Metal Gear Solid Yes No Minecraft Yes No Mortal Kombat Yes No Pac-Man Yes No Pokemon Yes No Resident Evil Yes No The Sims Yes No Sonic the Hedgehog Yes No Street Fighter Yes No Super Mario Bros. Yes No Super Smash Bros. Yes No Tetris Yes No Tomb Raider Yes No World of Warcraft Yes No Movies 101 Dalmatians Yes No 2001: A Space Odyssey Yes No 300 Yes No Aladdin Yes No Alice in Wonderland Yes No Alien Yes No Animal House Yes No Avatar Yes No Babe Yes No Back to the Future Yes No Bambi Yes No Batman Yes No Beauty and the Beast Yes No Ben-Hur Yes No The Breakfast Club Yes No Casablanca Yes No Cinderella Yes No Citizen Kane Yes No A Clockwork Orange Yes No Close Encounters of the Third Kind Yes No Clueless Yes No Conan the Barbarian Yes No DC Extended Universe Yes No Despicable Me Yes No Die Hard Yes No Dirty Dancing Yes No Downfall Yes No E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial Yes No The Exorcist Yes No The Fast and the Furious Yes No The Fault in Our Stars Yes No Ferris Bueller's Day Off Yes No Fifty Shades of Grey Yes No Fight Club Yes No Finding Nemo Yes No Footloose Yes No Forrest Gump Yes No Frankenstein Yes No Friday the 13th Yes No Frozen Yes No Full Metal Jacket Yes No Ghostbusters Yes No Gladiator Yes No The Godfather Yes No Godzilla Yes No Gone with the Wind Yes No Goodfellas Yes No The Goonies Yes No Gravity Yes No Grease Yes No The Great Gatsby Yes No Gremlins Yes No Halloween Yes No The Hangover Yes No Harry Potter Yes No Hellboy Yes No Home Alone Yes No How to Train Your Dragon Yes No The Hunger Games Yes No Inception Yes No The Incredibles Yes No Independence Day Yes No Indiana Jones Yes No Inside Out Yes No Interstellar Yes No It's a Wonderful Life Yes No James Bond Yes No Jaws Yes No The Jungle Book Yes No Jurassic Park Yes No The Karate Kid Yes No Kill Bill Yes No King Kong Yes No Kung Fu Panda Yes No Lethal Weapon Yes No The Lion King Yes No The Little Mermaid Yes No The Lord of the Rings Yes No Mad Max Yes No The Maltese Falcon Yes No Television Other